the last sacrifice
by mshmsha
Summary: stiles is Darach's last sacrifice and he is willing to just surrender to her to only save his friends, but Derek refuses and stands on his way.
1. Chapter 1

''She's not over yet, she still need her last sacrifice'',,,,said Deaton with a strange look on his face.

''What do you mean,there is still more people are going to die?'' said Scott angrily .

''actually, it will be one last sacrifice, the most important one'' explained Deaton.'' It's a person who own all the qualities of her pervious sacrifices, he is a warrior, guardian, philosopher, and virgin '', he continued '' and every 50 years a person like that is born, so she wouldn't miss that chance''

''are you fucking serious? Where the hell we can find this Superman, Spiderman, and Batman person?stiles asked.

''we don't have to search in fact because this person is you stiles'' Deaton declared with a serious look on his face.

They all froze and became silent with a shocking look on their faces when suddenly stiles broke this silence '' are you joking? Because it's obviously not the time.'' With a small sarcastic smile on his face.

''are you a virgin?'' Isaac asked stiles as if it was an accusation.

''seriously guys are you trying to humiliate me ?,however this can't be true because the only thing I am is Virgin, that's it , and I am not a war…." Stiles paused when he saw someone coming.

''Deaton is right, you're her last sacrifice and istead of arguing and denying it, I think we should find a solution before she decides to have you'' Derek yelled at stiles with a frown on his face that made stiles flinch and take a step back.


	2. the plan

''seriously Derek you need to stop entering like a ghost and freaking me out, I swear you will cause me a hea…'' stiles froze when Derek gave him the look that says you really eager for a punch in the face.

''Deaton you forgot to mention a healer'' then he switched back at stiles who was about to say that he is not '' you really do not think that I know that Cora has stopped breathing in the ambulance and you saved her''.

''really I save one person and that makes me a healer, come on guys'' then he looked at them all who just stood still and he furiously said '' fine I am her fucking last sacrifice, what am I supposed to do, go wait for her in the balcony''.

''If you SHUT THE HELL UP we could take the time to THINK '' Derek said.

They all stood helplessly without anything to say then Scott began to like Deaton hoping to find a solution or an answer in his eye and when Deaton figured out that look he started to clean his throat and then said '' maybe there is a solution but it's dangerous and we all have to really think about it and plan it well''

Stiles jumped enthusiastically '' what, what is it, say it and we will do, just say it'' then he was stopped with a glare from Derek. ''A trade'' said Deaton. ''you are not saying what am I thinking, are you?'' Isaac said with fear on his face The Deaton continued '' I mean exactly what you are thinking about'' with a serious look '' we propose for he a deal to give us your parents in exchange for stiles'' ''What makes you think that she will approve that?'' Alison finally spoken and asked ''because she can replace you three parents with any other but stiles is cannot be replaced by any other sacrifice and if she wanted to replace she will have to wait for another 50 years and I don't think she is willing to do that'' Deaton continued '' but we have to make sure first how to find a way to kill ''. Scott said '' looks dangerous to me, but if we planned it well. I think we can make it, what you think stiles?'' ''I am defiantly down with this plan, I could do anything to save my father'' '' NO WAY'' Derek interrupted,'' this too risky and even if we knew how to kill, how we are going to find after taking stiles? No we are not going to make this plan'' ''excuse me for a moment'' stiles rushed in front of Derek's face '' who said I am waiting for your approval?'' After hearing these words Derek caught stiles from his shirts then pushed against the wall which made Stiles groan and scout hurried and tried to calm Derek when he said '' because I am the alpha and the one who is going to save your ass'' ''well I am not a part of your pack, I am human, remember?'' ''listen guys, easy, I have an idea to work this out, why we don't vote about it? '' ''works for me'' stiles said with a heavy breath with eyes stared at Derek who still holds him against the wall ''Good '' said Deaton then '' Allison, what do you think?'' '' if we make sure that all of us work together I think we can do it, so I agree'' then Isaac followed'' me too'' ''stiles we already know you and Derek's opinions, so what about you Scott?'' Derek and stiles just gazed at Scott waiting him to answer when he said'' I have known stiles since I was kid and know that he will do this plan with us or without us, so it is much better to be with our help'' Derek's eyes suddenly went red and he left stiles and begun to punch the wall behind stiles and then he got a grip of stiles shoulder and pulled it roughly and started his way towards the exit.


End file.
